Something Else
by AvalonAri
Summary: Ichi and Chad go to a singles party and an unknown woman slips something into Ichi's drink and Chad can't stop him in time. Is it because of the drug or the booze that things get hot all of a sudden? Ichi/Chad yaoi. Rated for a reason. dont like dont read
1. Something Else

**Something Else**

**A/N: Just decided my account needed a Bleach Fanfic.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, possible PWP, coarse language and smexi ichi/chad action. AU because there's no such thing as shinigami/soul reapers in this.**

_

* * *

Why do they pick on him? His hair is unusual but that's no reason..._

"Chad, I didn't need you're help!" Ichigo Kurosaki yelled as the taller male let go of one of the guys who had been picking on his new-found friend.

"It looked like you did, Ichigo. And my name is Sado," he said with his deep, slow voice, his expression half hidden from long brown bangs.

"Well whatever man, let's get out of here before these scumbags get up," Ichigo said with a smirk although he had a cut on his head and it was bleeding. At least it was only a little. Chad let out a barely audible sigh and followed after his friend. His dark eyes roamed over the back of his best friend and further down until he was blushing but his tanned skin was too dark to allow it to be seen much. Not only that but it was almost sundown and the city was covered in twilight.

"...eat something?" Ichigo was saying and it was then that Sado realized the other man had stopped and was facing him.

"What, Ichigo?" He asked, looking down at the shorter male.

"I said, do you want to go eat something?" The Kurosaki repeated, his voice sounding more annoyed than before. "Tch, honestly, why don't you try listening once in a while?" The redhead asked, sucking his teeth as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sure, I guess," he replied, speaking in his slow way. "Where do you want to go?"

* * *

It seemed like those days were endless. Ichigo always got picked on and he was in high school already. Still, the hothead was quick tempered and good with his fists if the situation called for it. Chad couldn't remember when he'd first gotten butterflies in his stomach around Ichigo but if he had to think, it was that day that felt oh so long ago. Sado Yasutora had never been in love before and it was a strange feeling, especially because it was to his best pal and classmate. Not to mention the fact that they'd crashed at each other's place more than once on weekends when neither male was doing anything. As it were, it was a Friday night and Sado was outside, smoking a cigarette in front of his apartment. He'd never smoked in front of Ichigo because he was more than possitive that he'd get yelled at for it because his friend was more of a health fanatic than he led on. It must be because 'Kurosaki' was a well-known name in the medicial profession. Maybe well-known isn't quite the word for it but the name does have a reputation in this part of town.

It was then that the phone rang. Chad flicked the butt and exhaled the smoke before he went back inside his apartment and he answered it on the third ring.

"Hello?" He asked, wondering who it was.

"Hey Chad!" Came a familiar voice. "Get ready to go out! We're going to a single's party so dress up to please the ladies," Ichigo all but yelled and then he said a quick bye and hung up the phone, not giving Sado much of a chance to protest. _He knows I hate those things_, he thought to himself with a shrug of his shoulders and a deep breath before he went into his bedroom to pick out a red muscle shirt and form-fitting black jeans that hugged all the right parts. He wore black sneakers with red laces and then ran a comb through his brown locks, letting his bangs fall on one side of his face like they always did whether he wanted them to or not. _Do I have to go...?_ He questioned himself because he thought he should tell Ichigo the reason why he hated going to those places that had all the alcohol one could drink and all the STD's a single man or woman could catch. That was just an excuse though since he already had someone he liked but just couldn't tell him.

**

* * *

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Chad, you better be ready in there!" He called out and Sado took his time to answer the door and when he did, the taller male noticed how good Ichigo looked. The redhead was wearing a black button down shirt that was unfastened to reveal a white tank top and tight denim pants adorned his lower body along with black boots with white laces. "Not bad dude. You really like to show off those muscles, huh?" Ichigo asked, seemingly oblivious to the way that Chad stared. As usual, Sado was silent at that comment even though he wanted to tell the the shorter guy how good he looked tonight. Instead, he grabbed his keys and went to the door, holding his jacket over his arm and Ichigo led the way outside and toward the club where the singles would meet.

As expected, the club was too noisy for the tanned male to think straight and he didn't like the girls flocking around him, squeezing his arms and running their hands down his chest even though his skin tingled pleasantly. He didn't mind the touching too much even if he disliked it and he allowed it for Ichigo's sake; the strawberry seemed to like his own flock of females. Even though both Sado and Ichi weren't the drinking age yet, the bartender never checked Chad because of how much older he looked so he was able to get drinks for everyone who slipped him the money for them. He'd had more than his share of vodka and rum, two of the best liquors in his own opinion. By the time the music was slow, most of the girls had dispersed when they saw he wasn't interested. Ichigo, on the other hand, was heading to the dance floor with a blond chick that seemed like she was drunker than she was acting. Chad didn't want to act jealous so he just grit his teeth and downed another shot, his shirt sticking to him from the heat of the alcohol.

_I should leave. It looks like he's having fun._ If there was anything to say about Sado Yasutora, it was that he was strong in more ways than one and he could take almost any kind of pain. He wasn't one to feel the green monster of envy but there was no way someone like Ichigo would be with someone like Chad. The tanned male was staring into the bottom of his refilled shot glass and let out a sigh, resting his elbow on the bar with his head in his hand. It was then that he saw one of the girls that had stalked off from Ichigo slip something white and powdery into his drink and she stirred it. Sado had already dropped his gaze when she glanced around to see if anyone was looking and then she slunk off. As soon as she was out of sight, Chad went to reach for the glass but Ichigo chose that moment to come back and his hand was wrapped around it a second before the taller male's.

"Chad, whaddya doin'? Leggo of ma drink, 'skay? I need a sip," the slightly tipsy redhead managed to say as he took it from Sado, downing it in one gulp and Chad's face didn't show how scared he was that it was something harmful in there. His dark eyes scanned the room in the brief flashes of lights from the lights for the woman but didn't see her anywhere.

"Ichigo. Let's get out of here," Sado said, having to raise his voice over the _boom boom boom_ of the song's techno beat.

"Hm? Dontcha talk like that, bud..stay an' haff some fun," the strawberry said with a laugh and Chad was surprised. He couldn't remember the redhead ever wanting to stay at parties before but maybe he really did or maybe it was the booze, it was too hard to tell. Either way, the taller male didn't look like he was having fun so Ichigo let out a sigh, shaking his head. "Fine. Les jus go, k? Your place, though cuz I kinda can't see too straight an' its closer," he added with a chuckle as he started to make his tipsy way toward the door. Chad shot down the last drink for the night and stood up, following Ichigo and he was only slightly less wobbly on his feet.

* * *

By the time they got to his apartment, Chad was hot and bothered. Ichigo had thrown an arm around him and had used Sado's shoulder to lean on so he wouldn't fall. Not only that but the strawberry wouldn't shut up either.

"Ya know, your muscles are kinda big, ain't they, Chad? I mean, come on its a chick magnet aint it? An' ya know, you're tall too so they must like that, I dunno why you turn 'em down like that, 'specially when they want ya, ya know?" When Ichigo was silent, Chad opened the door to his place and he could have sworn that the Kurosaki had dozed off but then he started to talk again. "Chaaad..it's hot out t'night, ain't it? I mean, you're shirts kinda stickin' to ya an' I feel hot, too. You have an AC right?"

"Yeah, Ichigo," Was all that Sado responded as he led the strawberry over to the couch and then laid him on it. He went to the kitchen to get him a cold rag and then came back, placing it on his head.

"Ahhh, that feels good, Chad. Sorry ya gotta take care of me when I'm like this..I dunno if I've been this drunk before.." He said and he let out a soft sigh that nearly sent Sado's nerves on edge. Why did Ichigo have to tempt him like this? It wasn't right, especially because he wanted so badly to touch him. The tanned male had been about to reach his hand out when Ichigo turned his half hazy gaze to Chad. "Hey..do me a favor an' help me to the bathroom. I think those broads got ta me," the strawberry said with a chuckle.

Not knowing how much more he could take of this, the taller male still did as Ichigo asked and helped to his feet. The redhead wobbled for a second and then suddenly grabbed onto Sado's shoulders to steady himself and Chad grabbed Ichi around the waist so he wouldn't fall. Ichigo's face turned red and he lightly pushed the muscled chest back. "Sorry, dude, kinda tipsy really," he explained as he side-stepped and he tripped over Chad's foot which had just moved to try and get out of the way but Sado lost his balance, falling forward and both bodies tumbled to the couch.

"Ah! Tch..ow..Chad, get offa me," Ichigo all but ordered, his hands resting on Chad's hard chest as they were about to give him a push.

"...Sorry, Ichigo," The taller male said as he made to lift himself up when his leg brushed against the drunk male's crotch, as said drunk man squirmed and tried to get away.

"Aahhh!" Ichigo let out a moan at the feeling of Sado's leg brushing against his hard on through the fabric. The redhead's eyes had even drifted shut and then he opened them, looking up at Chad's shocked, flushed face. Almost instantly, Ichi's face turned as red as the tanned male's shirt and the flushed man looked away. Why the hell did he have an erection? He wasn't even thinking of anything sexual! "What the-Chad, get tha hell up!"

Why wasn't Sado getting up? He was just staying there like he was frozen and it was then that he did something that was really stupid. It was soft, brief and all-together shocking on the addled brain of Ichigo's, drunk and drugged. His eyes had even drifted shut and he'd almost let out a sound of disappointment with how brief it was when his brain suddenly caught up to his body. Then he realized that he'd just kissed a dude, a guy he went to school with! The nerve-The thought was cut off as Chad pressed his lips to the strawberry's again, harder and more needy as a tongue pryed at Ichigo's lips and took advantage of the gasp of surprise to slip his tongue in, the wet muscle rubbing against it's partner and trying to engage it to answer back.

Sado's heart pounded in his chest and Ichigo wondered vaguely why he didn't kick the male off. His hands weren't listening to his brain and they wrapped around Chad's neck, not even breaking the kiss as the taller male picked the redhead up bridal style and took him to the bedroom. On some level, Ichigo was panicking but he lacked the will to stop what was going on, especially when he was laid on the bed and Chad turned him onto his stomach in order to pull off the button down. The tanned man had taken off his shirt and tossed it to the side, his large, rough hands sliding up Ichigo's back and pushing the tank top up.

"Chad..w-what're ya doin'? I didn' say you could do any o' this.." the redhead protested faintly yet the taller male wouldn't stop. He managed to get the tank top off then he leaned forward, his body draped over Ichigo's so his chest was to his best friend's back.

"Ichigo..I like you," The bigger male whispered truthfully, his face nuzzling against the back of the other's neck and he pressed his own clothed arousal against Ichi's body, his hands wrapping around to undo the other's jeans. "Please..let me take care of you.." he added softly yet in his deep voice as he pulled back to take off his own jeans and then pull off the redhead's, who didn't even attempt to stop him.

"But it's wrong, isn't it? We're guys," Ichigo said but it wasn't like he said no.

"I don't know Ichi but I like you," he repeated, his jeans tossed to the floor carelessly as he pressed his hard on against Ichigo's ass although both of them still wore boxers. Chad reached a hand around and pulled Ichigo's hips up, rubbing him through the fabric. The male still didn't stop him and let out a delicious gasp when Sado started to touch him. There was no way that he would be able to stop if they got much further than this point. The taller male ran his free hand up Ichigo's chest, caressing the little pink nipple that was there. One almost instantly became perky and hard as Chad gave it a pinch, continuing the stroking of his other hand on the redhead's erection.

"Aahhnn..Chad..why're you..? But it feels good, too..shit.." Ichigo managed to get out, his senses feeling overloaded. The heat was coursing through him and for some reason he felt like he was being teased. Why was he so horny? His cock throbbed in anticipation as he felt it being fondled through his boxers and he wanted them off although he wouldn't voice it. Why the hell didn't he stop Chad? This was wrong!

Sado smiled as he kissed the back of Ichigo's neck again, pulling each pair of boxers down and off before he rested his own endowed arousal against the redhead's pale yet firm ass cheeks. Ichigo let out a gasp when he felt it because it certainly had to be big; the strawberry had seen it before when it was soft in the shower after gym but that time had been an accident. He felt the hot, engorged flesh between the cheeks of his ass and his heart sounded like it was pounding out its own drumbeat in his chest.

"No..Chad, stop..." He almost whimpered and it caused something in the tanned male's chest to constrict and he didn't want to stop. The taller of the two kissed Ichi's back and then he had an idea; he made Ichigo kneel on the bed and then pushed his throbbing manhood between the redhead's thighs, just below his ass so that the tip of his cock was brushing against Ichigo's ball sac. "Ahh..what the..Chad.." he couldn't help that he'd let out that soft cry from how good it felt, that one little movement.

"Ichigo, I really like you..so I can't stop but I won't hurt you," he said, his voice oddly comforting to the strawberry. "Here..squeeze your thighs together," Sado gently ordered and Ichigo did it, making it almost feel like the real thing, tight and hot. Chad leaned over the redhead's back and wrapped a hand around Ichigo's stiff length and began to stroke it. It was already leaking from all the teasing and then the tanned man began to thrust in between the male's legs, his large hand pumping slow and hard as he started out and he could feel Ichigo's thighs tighten and wished he could take the male beneath him hard but not yet.

"Ichigo.." Chad called out, his lips managing to find the redhead's mouth as his cock slid between those perfect, pale thighs. The strawberry was panting from the feeling of Sado's large size and the feel of it against his skin and the base of his own shaft. He even began to push back against Chad as he felt the feeling growing in his lower abdomen, heat traveling throughout his body.

"Ahh..hhahh..uuh.." Ichigo began to thrust into Chad's hand, seeking his own release. He wanted it so badly, he didn't care that it was shameless as he let out grunts and groans of his pleasure. "Ah..f-fuck..Chad..I-I can't.." was all the warning that he could utter.

Sado was glad that Ichigo said it first because he couldn't hold out much longer. The fact that Ichigo only protested once and didn't do anything to stop him spoke volumes. Chad wanted more of those voluptuous moans, this beautiful body. The tanned male felt his thighs hitting the back of Ichigo's, his own erection leaking precum as he felt those thighs suddenly tighten and then Ichigo let out the sweetest of all moans, actually calling out for Chad as he came heavily into his best friend's hand. That alone was enough to drive the taller male over the edge as his cock slid between Ichi's thighs harder one more time and he too, released and it spurted onto the redhead's thighs and onto the bed, leaving both of them panting for breath.

Chad was the first one to recover and he sat back, reaching for his box of tissues on the bed stand. Ichigo had collapsed onto the bed with a muffled _squish_ as he landed on the wet spot on the sheets. "Sit up, Ichigo, so I can clean you off," the tanned male said, feeling a little guilty already.

"Mm..jus' change the sheets.." Ichigo managed to mumble, feeling tired. Chad just sighed, putting the tissues back. It seemed like he'd have more chores to do in the morning. Even so, he was glad that he'd went to that party. Just then, Ichigo turned onto his back and put a hand over his forehead. "Man..not again.." He murmured and Sado's gaze traveled down Ichigo's body and his eyes widened when he saw that the redhead was still standing at attention, hadn't even softened one bit.

"..Ichigo?" Chad mumbled, wondering how his best friend could possibly still be stiff.

"Wha'? Don't look at me like that, I didn' do it," he replied in an equally mumbled tone. "It'll just go away by itself," the strawberry said, although he could think of nothing else but getting rid of it now. It really was starting to hurt, being this hard. Cumming had brought him some relief but now he felt harder than before. "..Chad..? You like me, right?"

"..yeah.." Sado replied, wondering why Ichigo would ask something like that. The Kurosaki grinned as he glanced at Chad.

"Then..take care of it again..it hurts.." He said, his breathing returning to normal from their excursion from a couple of minutes ago. The taller male almost couldn't believe what he'd heard but then, he couldn't say no to an offer like that, not tonight.

Chad leaned forwad then and ran his hands down Ichigo's chest. He paused at the nipples and then decided to fondle one again, bringing his lips to the other as he sucked on the perky bud, nipping it lightly as he pinched the other one, making Ichigo gasp.

"No..not there..ahh.." _Why does it feel good for them to be touched like that? _The strawberry wondered, his hands resting on top of Chad's head, gently fisting through the hair. It was then that the other male seemed to decide that Ichigo had had enough and he kissed down the slimmer, not so cut chest but he still loved it. He placed a small kiss on the tip of the redhead's hard on before he licked up the length of it, making Ichigo shiver in anticipation, his hands tightening their hold in Chad's hair. It was then that the tanned male took the head into his mouth, his tongue pressing against the underside as his head went down and then back up, leaving a trail of saliva along the throbbing shaft. "Yeaah..f-feels good," he managed to all but choke out as one of Sado's big hands reached out to gently squeeze Ichi's ball sac then that same hand stopped and slid down the spot between the redhead's ass and balls until he reached the tight little hole there, prodding against it with his fingers as he sucked on the erection in his mouth. "Fuck..where'd ya learn that, Chad?"

Of course, Sado couldn't answer as he slipped a finger inside such a tight heat and Ichigo gasped at the feeling, although it seemed like he hardly noticed it. Chad moved the digit around in cirlces and pushed it in deep, his dark eyes nearly hazing over at the thought of actually having sex with the man that was his first and only love. Chad pushed in a second finger and by the time he got to the third, Ichigo was writhing beneath the taller male, soft gasps and uttered words to hurry up and stop with the teasing. Then the tanned male pulled his fingers out, seeing that the redhead was leaking there and he couldn't believe it. Still, he positioned the head of his own ten inch cock against Ichigo's tight anus and then very slowly pushed inside, inch by inch. The male's back arched off the bed and his hole tightened around the intruding rod, making the shorter male pant heavily and wince in pain. Chad paused and placed a light kiss on the redhead's lips before his hand took hold of Ichigo's stiff manhood and he began to stroke it, feeling his passage loosen with every pass of his hand.

"You like that..? Is it better, Ichi?" He asked and the Kurosaki nodded, biting his lower lip. Chad's other hand held onto Ichigo's ass as he pulled out and pushed in slowly agian, his full arousal sliding all the way in until he was buried to the hilt and he was panting heavily from how the redhead's ass was hugging his dick. "Ah..Ichigo..you feel so good. I like you so much," the taller male stated as he looked down into the lust-filled eyes of the man he liked so much, he loved him and didn't want to go a single day without him. The sight of Ichigo on the bed, legs lewdly splayed with his erection standing tall and his own cock inside the redhead's hole was a memory he would treasure.

"M-move. It feels weird for you to stay still-Ahh! Y-yeaahh!" Ichigo cried out, not expecting Sado to thrust so hard that it made his body tremble. It felt like something inside of him was hit and it spread pleasure throughout his body. His arms wrapped around Chad's neck as the tanned male began to thrust almost eagerly, the tight slide almost unbearable pain for Ichigo until that spot was struck again and he let out a cry from the wonderful feeling.

"Feel good, Ichigo?" Sado asked in his deep voice, his aching hard on beginning to pound into the redhead faster, his hand abandoning Ichigo's erection in order to hold his thighs open, pulling the other male against him forcefully to meet every thrust.

"Nnmm..ahh..yes, oh fuck yeah! Ch-chad, please..aahh..uuhhn..." The Kurosaki had never felt something like this. The pain hurt but Chad had done it so gently that it was pleasurable, making his body crave more, his skin breaking out in gooseflesh. His pants for breath grew louder as did the moans that spilled from him as he felt wave after wave of pleasure hit him from every angle. He reached his own hand down to jerk himself off while his ass was getting fucked so hard and he stroked himself faster, eyes glancing up at Chad whenever they weren't shut from the sheer bliss.

"I-ichi..you're so sexy..Ichigo..!" Sado could feel himself approaching that edge again and wrapped his hand around Ichigo's, his larger hand stroking where the redhead's wasn't. Chad could feel his lover's insides tightening and wondered why it was doing that when suddenly Ichigo let out the loudest cry of ecstasy yet and one of his hands held onto the taller male's shoulder as the redhead convulsed and his cock throbbed, cum shooting out in jets to land on both of their chests. Sado pulled back, trying to withdraw so he wouldn't cum inside but he thrust one time roughly and came with a moan of Ichi's name, releasing deep inside the male beneath him, riding out his orgasm with a few softer movements before he stilled. Panting, both of them didn't say anything as Chad pulled out, his own length beginning to soften and thankfully, Ichigo's did too. Sado moved up on the bed with the soiled sheets and laid down next to his _lover_, putting an arm around him in order to pull him close.

"Please, let me hold you like this. I love you, Ichigo," he said, the bigger male nuzzling against the redhead and Ichigo wrapped his arms around him in return and both of them soon fell asleep, the alcohol and the sex making them weary and ready to slumber.

* * *

"What the hell did you do to me, Chad?" The strawberry demanded, moving away from his naked best friend as best as he could. He saw his boxers laying somewhere on the floor and he winced as he sat up, his ass slightly sore. He looked over to see Chad sit up, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them and then glanced at Ichigo like he was seeing him for the first time.

"...You don't remember?" Chad asked softly as if he was afraid of the answer.

Ichigo was silent for a second, his face flushed. "Not all of it," he lied because he was angry at himself for letting Chad go that far.

"..Then how about I show you what happened?" Sado asked with an almost secret smile that Ichigo had never seen before today.

_Man..this guy's something else. I wanna punch him but it's Chad. I can't. _Ichigo let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't like he hadn't enjoyed what happened and besides, he was beginning to get all hot just from remembering how good Chad had been. _Yeah, he's something else alright..._

_**The End...?**  
_

**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Just a random oneshot I thought up. I tried not to make it to OOC but I thought it was kinda hard. R&R please and thank you!**


	2. The Morning After

**Something Else  
The Morning After  
**

**A/N: The following chapter is for **BonneNuit** and **lara5170**! I just wanted to say that I agree COMPLETELY this site is totally lacking in the chad/ichi loving. So I'm here to help :P**

**SUMMARY: IDC! SMUT :D**

**

* * *

**Just as Chad leaned in to give Ichigo a morning kiss and 'remind' him what had happened last night, Ichigo suddenly changed his mind and pushed against the other man's broad chest, scuttling out of bed and he grabbed the sheet, wrapping it around his waist. He winced at the pain the movement caused and then turned angry eyes to glare at his so called 'friend'. The tanned male gulped as he was sure that retribution would come. Ichigo's legs were shaking as he headed toward the bathroom, the urge to puke suddenly rising up. He managed to get to the lavatory and as soon as he bent over the toilet, he gagged and then the sound of vomiting filled the room. His chest heaved a good four times and the redhead was feeling very drained as he stood up and flushed the toilet, going to the sink in order to splash his face with some water. He grabbed the mouthwash and swilled it around, getting the horrible taste out of his mouth before drying his face with a towel.

Chad was feeling rather horrible now as he heard Ichigo puke but he knew that it was because of the alcohol or so he hoped. He stood up and found his pair of pants that were on the floor but didn't bother with a shirt right now. The tall man peeked in the bathroom and watched as Ichigo gargled.

"... Are you okay?" he asked softly and instead of looking at the floor shyly like he normally would have when seeing Ichi's bare chest, he looked straight at the Kurosaki once he turned his gaze to Chad.

"No! I'm FAR from okay! You... You did... that... to me last night! Where are my pants? I'm going home!" Ichigo shouted even though he knew he was blowing things out of proportion just because there was no alcohol to inhibit his pride as a man. He pushed past Chad, whose expression had changed subtly to a frown but Ichigo ignored it as he began to get ready. The awkward silence was heavy as both of them dressed and the redhead left the room and apartment without so much as a good bye but he made sure to slam the front door as loudly as possible. Only once he was outside did he allow his cheeks to flame red in embarrassment about having sex with Chad, or rather, letting _Chad **have sex** with **him**. _And damn it had felt incredible and hadn't really hurt that much. The way the tanned male had been so gentle and caring, acting like his same old self actually had put Ichigo at ease.

"No! It's not okay! I'm straight... dammit!" he muttered to himself, rubbing his arms which were cold in the steely hours of the morning and he hadn't brought a jacket with him last night.

* * *

Chad didn't move from the chair in the dining room that he'd sat in. He had made himself some coffee and then brought the cup over to the table yet he hadn't taken a single sip in thirty minutes. He wasn't one to cry so he just sat in his sullen silence, keeping the tears that threatened to fall at bay. Several sighs escaped him and he wondered why he'd done something as stupid as that. He was trying to tell himself that he should regret doing it but in all honesty he was glad that he did it. Just once in this lifetime was probably all that he would be able to do but he was thankful for that. He was sure Ichigo would forgive him in time but he was equally sure that the place by Ichigo's side would be occupied by someone else in the meanwhile. A heavy sigh left his lips as he stood up and poured his coffee out, losing the will to drink it.

The funny thing about time is that it somehow manages to pass. A week idly dragged by without so much as a call from Ichigo and how Chad was able to get through all those days had to be some miracle. Granted, his job as a construction worker kept his body and mind occupied so he didn't have many thoughts to spare on the person he loved. Throughout the weekdays he saw Ichigo at school but for three days the redhead refused to acknowledge Chad. The taller male had tried on more than one occasion to apologize but getting the cold shoulder left him angry and he didn't want to be mad so he decided to let Ichigo decide when the silent spell was going to be over. By Friday Ichigo had finally allowed his gaze to meet Chad's and hope sprouted in the man's chest since he didn't see any anger on the redhead's blushing face.

* * *

When Saturday finally came, Sado woke up but stayed in bed with the covers pulled up to his chin. Now that he didn't have school or work today he was planning on just laying here and not moving. The pain in his heart was manifesting itself as depression and his whole body ached. Every throb from the beat of his heart spread more anguish through his body but hope burned there too. This waiting was killing him, figuratively anyway. Otherwise he was in perfect health.

Many hours passed and Chad still hadn't moved. He'd hardly been eating or drinking because his body was heavy with grief. He was jolted out of his reverie when there came a sudden pounding from the front door of his apartment. He sat up, more than one of his bones cracking from the jerky movement and he found the strength to call out.

"Who is it?" The only answer was quicker and angrier pounding on the door.

"Okay! I can hear you, I'm coming!" he shouted to the annoying asshole who decided to disturb his wallowing in self pity and loss.

"What do you-," he began to say angrily as he yanked the door open to reveal a rather disheveled, exhausted looking Ichigo making his stop right in his tracks and his dark eyes widened in surprise. As soon as the door was open, he pushed Chad back hard enough to make the taller man fall to the ground on his backside. He kicked the door shut with his foot and walked inside like he owned the place. Not knowing what was happening, Chad arched a brow, shocked to see the other man in a fury like that out of nowhere.

"You're an asshole, you know that Chad?" Ichigo demanded, moving to sit over the tanned male's waist and then he drew his arm back and punched him right in the face. Chad's face moved with the hit and he felt his lip bust open and the inside of his cheek was already bleeding, he could taste it. However, Ichigo wasn't going to allow him the chance to talk as he began a tirade of words that obviously needed to be heard.

"Dammit Chad! Whatever you did to me fucking ruined my life! I was just with Orihime and my dick _refused_ to get hard! Ain't that something, you douchebag? You're the who did this to me and all I can think about is you!" Ichigo ranted, his torso rising and falling rapidly, his face flushed and one of his hands grabbed a hold of Sado's dark brown hair, pulling it so that he had no choice but to turn his head in that direction. Chad's heart was beating fast. Although he'd gotten struck and now his hair was being tugged, he turned a hopeful gaze to Ichigo.

"I'm NOT sorry, Ichigo," he stated in an uncharacteristically firm voice, dark eyes looking straight into the other male's lighter shade. He groaned lightly when Ichigo yanked his hair harder.

"FUCK YOU! Every time I go to have sex all that comes to my mind is that night! Take some fucking responsibility! It's YOUR fault, Chad!" Ichigo shouted and then he didn't allow the other man to answer as he leaned in and captured Chad's lips in a punishing, hard kiss, sliding his tongue in as the other male wrapped his arms around Ichigo.

"It's your fault..." Ichigo mumbled against those soft lips before his tongue went on the attack and he forced Chad's back into his own mouth, the wet sound of the saliva making his length throb. He was already hard since the whole way over to Chad's house he kept reliving the hazy, dream-like memories of having sex with Chad, recalling his scent and weight of his body against his own. The hand in his hair was joined by the second one and then Ichigo's hands ran down and touched the back of that tanned neck, his arms sliding around it as he pulled the other male closer to deepen the kiss.

Yasutora Sado was thrilled by this turn of events and the horror of living through a week without Ichigo dissipated as if it had never happened. He returned the kiss with fervor and his hands ran down to cup the other male's ass. Although the redhead had initiated it, he still let out a luscious gasp as the unexpected movement caught him by surprise. Luckily that broke the kiss and allowed both men the time it took to breathe.

"I want you to think only of me," Chad stated in a demanding voice as their eyes locked but before Ichigo could kiss him again the male leaned forward to plant strong kisses along his neck and he moved his right hand to duck under the waistband of the other's jeans. He cupped the growing stiffness and ran his thumb into the head of it, causing a soft sound of pleasure to come forth from him. "Louder!" he commanded and then squeezed.

"Ahh!" The redhead called out, leaning back a moment to arch into the other's touch. He pushed up Chad's shirt then and let his fingers roam over the taut muscles before he caught hold of his senses a bit and grasped the tanned male's wrist. "Wait a minute, the bed would be better, no?" he asked, arching a brow as he stood up. Chad was speechless and all he could do was nod and he stood up, following Ichigo into the bedroom.

Both of them were undressed by the time they got to the bed and Ichigo instantly moved in on Chad again, wrapping his arms around the taller male's neck as he gave him a devouring kiss. The taller man wanted to stop the redhead, to ask if doing this again was really alright and then suddenly the back of Chad's knees hit the edge of the mattress and he fell to sit on the bed. Ichigo instantly straddled the man he realized that he loved and thrust forward so that both of their hard-ons rubbed.

"Yeeaah. Please, Chad... I'm sorry I ignored you all week," Ichigo muttered in a quiet voice, no longer needing to take out any anger as he rocked against his _lover_. A chuckle actually came from the other man as he cupped the redhead's chin.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" he ordered, giving that lovely ass a sharp smack as his own punishment and Ichigo actually blushed, shaking his head.

"I-I won't," he murmured and let out a soft hiss of arousal as Chad's hand slid low and pushed a finger into Ichigo's entrance, planning to loosen it so that his well endowed manhood could fit in there. To his surprise, the digit went in smoothly so that he was already able to fit two in. Ichigo had leaned in and had begun to suck on a spot on Chad's neck, a dark hickey already beginning to form when the tanned male hushed a question in the redhead's ear.

"...Did you play with yourself here?" he inquired and Ichigo held onto him tighter, a groan mixed with passion and sheepishness issuing forth.

"Y-yeah... twice," Ichigo admitted, burying his face into Chad's neck. "All I could think about was you," he added and that nearly made Sado lose it right then and there. The usual self control that he had had disappeared from that confession and both of his hands grasped each ass cheek, lifting Ichigo up. He pressed the tip of his ten inches again the male's tight ring of muscles and the redhead placed both hands on the other male's shoulders, helping to hold himself up and he actually turned to look at his partner.

"You're mine, Ichigo." Chad flat out stated and then let the weight of Ichigo's body bring him down on his throbbing cock and the entire thing slid in up to the base, sending tingles up both men's spine.

"Aaaaahh!" Ichigo cried out, cumming right there from the sheer pleasure that motion had brought. Panting, the redhead opened his eyes which had squeezed shut in that moment and turned a red face to look at Chad. "U-uhm..." he muttered, about to apologize or explain himself but the the other male hardly thought of it as insulting; to make Ichigo cum just from being inside him, now _that_ was something to treasure. He wrapped a large hand around the other male's softening erection and began to stroke it back into hardness. Chad pressed his lips to Ichigo's as he thrust up boldly, hitting deep inside each time and he swallowed all the moans that his lover ushered.

* * *

By the time Chad was satisfied, night had fallen. It had been midday when Ichigo had come storming over but now it was close to bedtime. Both men were already asleep, worn out from moving so energetically for so long. Chad had cum only twice while Ichigo had lost count after six. In the shower they had gone at it again so that each had no choice but to shower alone. Ichigo had gone first so that by the time Chad was done showering, the redhead was already asleep on newly changed sheets. The tanned male smiled in contentment and went over, placing a soft kiss upon Ichigo's lips. He then climbed into bed behind his lover to spoon him and pulled the covers up, cuddling up to the man he loved. For the first time in a week, their slumber was peaceful and their hearts ached no more.

**The End  
Or IS IT?**

* * *

** A/N: Whew! Done :P My wrist hurts from typing all this in one go xD I thought I should make this light and fluffy toward the end since I noticed that I really don't do much fluff :O Shocking, huh? ANYWHO, I'm gonna advertise my story **Owner of A Lonely Heart**, which is a Kingdom Hearts AU and it's Roxas/Axel. I'll also advertise **I've Got You Covered **which is a Naruto AU and it's Itachi/Kakashi :] I hope you'll check them out sometimes, if you haven't already. As always, leave me a review to tell me what you think! I would do the same for a fic I like/LOVE :D**


End file.
